Final Reason
by JustASmallTownGirl123
Summary: Fred&Hermione have been living together for a while.Fred wants to marry her but has been avoiding it what is the final reason that will make him ask her?Written for the Reasons to Get Married Challenge.If I give you the reasons I give away the story sorry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is obviously post DH and Fred didn't die. Hope you all like it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter One

Hermione rolled over and snuggled into her boyfriend, "Morning" he greeted her.

She opened her eyes, but before she could say a word a horrible wave of nausea came over her and she dashed into the bathroom. When she reached the toilet she emptied the contents of her stomach into it. She soon felt fingers rubbing soothing circles on her back and her hair was pulled back out of her face.

Once she had finished she moved over and sat back against the tub, "Water?" Fred asked holding a glass out to her. She took it and rinsed her mouth out.

He sat down next to her and she climbed into his lap, "I must have the flu."

"That or it could be all that weird Chinese food you ate last night." He laughed.

"Whatever it is I am taking the day off today, just in case. Not to mention I feel miserable."

"Well since you aren't going to go in do you want to keep me company in the shop?"

She contemplated this idea, "Yeah that sounds fine, I would rather be with you downstairs than up here all alone."

"Alright why don't you get a shower and I'll go make breakfast." He stood, and then helped her up.

She grimaced; thinking about the smell of eggs and bacon "Just orange juice and crackers for me, I don't think my stomach could handle much more than that right now."

"Sure love." He gave her a quick kiss then walked back into their bedroom.

Hermione took her clothes off and threw them into the laundry basket in the corner; she turned on the shower and waited a minute for it to warm up before stepping in. She washed her hair, body and face then just stood there for a while just letting the hot water soothe her. Once the hot water had run out she figured that she ought to be done and stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body.

She padded into her and Fred's bedroom going over to the dresser where she found a comfy pair of sweats and a Puddlemere United t-shirt she had stolen from Fred. She pulled her bushy hair back into a ponytail making it a bit more manageable. Once she had finished getting dressed she wrote a note to her boss at the ministry saying that she was sick and wouldn't be coming in today and then gave it to her owl to deliver.

She walked out into the kitchen where Fred was just finishing up his breakfast. She sat down at the table and took a sip of her orange juice, "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes the shower helped."

He checked his watch, "We should probably go ahead and open the shop. George will be here any minute."

"Alright." They both stood and walked down the stairs to the shop hand in hand. Fred went and unlocked the front door and Hermione went over to the counter and sat down deciding that she would man the register for the day.

Fred turned around and saw her seated their, "You don't have to work if you don't want to, especially since you aren't feeling well."

"It will keep me occupied, and I am actually starting to feel better. I must've just had some dodgy egg rolls."

"Suit yourself." He walked into the back room to take stock and Hermione waited for George.

After about five minutes the other Weasley twin walked in, "Hullo George." Greeted Hermione; not looking up from the _Witch Weekly_ that she was currently reading.

He jumped, "Jeez Granger, do you enjoy scaring people this early in the morning."

"Well strictly speaking it's not that early" she looked at the clock on the wall "only eight thirty."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Granger."

Fred walked out from the storage room, "Finally decided to show up." He commented restocking the Puking Pastels.

"You know I think you two living together isn't working out. Her attitude is starting to rub off on you dear brother."

"I for one don't think that's a bad thing, at least one of you should be a tad bit serious." She commented.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was feeling a bit under the weather this morning and didn't want to go into work, so Fred said I could help out here if I wanted." She explained.

He looked like he had just been slapped in the face, "Wait did I just here correctly? Hermione Granger is missing a day of work?"

"Yes she is, now will you go do your job for a change?" Fred answered as two teenage wizards walked in the shop.

George went to go assist him, "Is it really that shocking that I'm missing one day of work?" Hermione asked.

Fred leaned on the counter, "Well…yes actually." He laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione woke to the smell of grilled cheese and soup, "Fred?"

"Yes?" he answered from the kitchen.

"Why am I on the couch? I was just down stairs." She asked walking over and wrapping her arms around him.

"You fell asleep. You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you so after we locked up I carried you up here."

He handed her a plate with a sandwich and a bowl of soup. They sat down at the kitchen table and started to dig in. But not even halfway through her sandwich Hermione felt her stomach lurched and ran to the bathroom, once again getting sick in the toilet.

She felt Fred at her side yet again holding her hair back and rubbing circles on her back. When her stomach was empty he handed her a glass of water and she rinsed out her mouth before lying down on the cool floor.

"I think I'll go to St. Mungo's tomorrow. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

She yawned, "Looks like its bedtime for you young lady."

"Mmm" Fred picked her up and carried her into their bedroom. They both changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed.

Hermione snuggled into Fred, "Love you."

"Love you too 'Mione."

…

"Good morning, I'm here to see Healer Wilkson."

"Go ahead and take a seat she will be with you in a moment."

Hermione took a seat in the waiting room on the Third Floor for Magical Bugs at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She picked up a copy of Witch Weekly and started reading on what the latest wizard fashion was.

"Hermione Granger?"

She looked up; a woman in her late to mid thirties in a white Healer's uniform was standing at the other end of the room, "Yes?"

"You can come on back."

Hermione got up and walked back with her into one of the rooms. The Healer motioned for her to sit on the examine table, "Hello, Hermione. What brings you here today?"

"Well yesterday morning and afternoon I threw up and also this morning. I think I might have some sort of virus."

"Alright, well why don't you lay down." Hermione did and Healer Wilkson performed a series of motions with her wand over Hermione's stomach and chest. After she was done she motioned for her to sit up. "Well you aren't sick."

"Well than why would I be throwing up so often?" she asked confused.

"Its simple dear you're pregnant." She smiled.

"What?"

"You're going to have a baby."

Hermione sat there in a daze as the Healer told her all the do and don'ts of pregnancy. She walked out, still shocked, with some pamphlets for expecting mothers and a prescription for prenatal vitamins. She stuffed both in her purse and took a lift down to the first floor and walked towards the grates. She would have apparated but it was on the list of don'ts she could only use the floo network to travel and side along appartation.

She arrived at the flat and set her purse down on the kitchen table, "Fred?" she didn't get a response and surmised that he was probably downstairs working. This gave her two options, she thought, one she could wait until he was done and prepare herself, but be nervous at the same time. Or two she could go downstairs and ask to speak to him by themselves and just get it out.

She decided on the latter and walked down stairs into the shop. She looked around and immediately spotted him, "Fred I need to talk to you."

"I'm not Fred, I'm George. And you call yourself Fred's girlfriend."

"Sorry George, where's Fred?"

"I'm only joking I am Fred." He laughed.

She punched his arm, "That is not funny!"

"Yes it is. But what did you want to talk about?"

Her stomach dropped to her feet, "Um why don't we go upstairs?"

Fred eyed her suspiciously, "Alright."

They walked upstairs and Hermione sat on the love seat in the living room and put her head in her hands. She had no idea how she was going to tell him, or how he was going to react. Would he be mad? Would he leave her? These thoughts crossed her mind causing her to cry.

Fred sat down beside her, "What's wrong 'Mione?"

"You're….you're going to leave me."

"Why would I ever do that?"

She looked up into his eyes, "I'm pregnant."

He sat there for a moment his face full of shock but it slowly turned into a grin, "Hermione that's wonderful!" he picked her up and twirled her around in a circle.

"Fred stop, this isn't good for the baby."

He immediately sat her back down on the love seat, "Sorry." he grinned sheepishly.

"Its ok, but let me get this straight, you aren't mad?"

"Hermione why would I be mad? You are going to have my baby, our baby. This is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I am going to have a family with the woman I love, nothing could beat this." He kissed her passionately.

They broke apart, "I don't know why I thought you would be mad. I've just never been in this situation before."

"I would hope not Miss Granger." He smiled mischievously.

"Don't you trust me?" she grinned slyly at him.

"Yes, but you have to answer one question for me please."

"Alright what is it?"

He took out a small velvet box from his jacket pocket and got down on one knee, "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

**A/N: Haha cliffy. The more reviews the faster the next chapter gets put up. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

…

"_Don't you trust me?" she grinned slyly at him._

"_Yes, but you have to answer one question for me please."_

"_Alright what is it?"_

_He took out a small velvet box from his jacket pocket and got down on one knee, "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"_

…**...**

"What?"

"Will. You. Marry. Me?"

She couldn't find words and so she just nodded her head. Fred slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed. Hermione got control of her speech once more, "I love you Fred, so much."

"I love you too Hermione."

She snuggled into his lap on the couch, holding her hand up to admire her engagement ring. It was a gold band with a vine wrapped around it, and a single marquis diamond nestled in the middle, she loved it. It was simple yet elegant and the vine reminded her of her wand. "How long have you been planning to ask me?"

"Well I was going to do it at the family dinner tomorrow, but when you told me that you were pregnant it just seemed like the perfect moment."

"I'm glad you asked me when we were alone, I don't like big audiences."

"But you've known my family for years, why would you be nervous?" he asked confused.

"Well there is the fact that Ron hasn't spoken to me since you and I started dating and have you realized how much pressure there would have been on me to say yes?"

"Are you saying you wouldn't have said yes?"

"No that's not what I meant. I just meant that….ugh, never mind." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was only joking with you. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you"

"No its ok don't be sorry." Hermione started to cry.

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing it's just these damn pregnancy hormones." She laughed.

Fred rested his head on her shoulder and placed a hand on her abdomen, "Well it will all be worth it in the end."

"Yes, most definitely." She rested her hand on top of his.

"I can't wait to tell everyone tomorrow at dinner."

Hermione sighed, "Yeah that will be just peachy."

"Don't worry everything will be fine. Everyone is on your side, even Harry. We all think that Ron is being a total git about this whole thing. You guys were friends to begin with, and there was never any 'agreement' that you too were even going to date, let alone get married."

"I guess you're right."

"Yes I know."

Hermione slapped him playfully, "Don't act so smug. Just promise me one thing?"

"Sure love."

"Do I have your permission to slap your brother senseless if he acts like a total arse when we tell everyone?"

"Why not?" He laughed.

…

Fred glanced at the clock over the kitchen sink, "It's 4:15, do you want to go over there early?"

"Why?"

"Well mum has this knack for knowing things even if you don't say anything. I've never understood how she does it, but if we get over there early she can go ahead and figure it out and we can ask her to let us tell everyone else."

"Sounds good let's go." They walked towards the fireplace and stepped in taking each others hand.

"The Burrow." The two said in unison.

The fire engulfed them and they were at the burrow within seconds, "Mum! We're here!"

Molly Weasley bustled in the room, "Oh good." She smothered both of them in a bone crushing hug.

"Mum, we can't breath."

"Sorry, dears." She pulled back and smiled at the both of them, looking them over. Hermione had made sure her left hand was out of sight, trying to see if she could trick Mrs. Weasley. Molly kept her eyes glued to Hermione and it looked like she was trying to solve some complicated math problem.

"What's wrong mum?" Fred inquired, knowing exactly what she was trying to do.

Hermione shifted a bit and un-subconsciously placed her hand over her stomach, the same hand with the engagement ring on it, "Oh my goodness, you to have gotten engaged and Hermione's pregnant!" Molly squealed in delight, once again enveloping them in a hug.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"Well you have a ring on you left ring finger so that was a dead give away and you just have this glow about you." She smiled.

Hermione and Fred suddenly noticed a very bright red Ron entering the room, "Shoot, he wasn't supposed to be here yet." Fred whispered so only Hermione could hear.

"What did you say Mum?"

"Fred and Hermione are engaged, and she's pregnant!" she replied excitedly not noticing the anger in his voice.

"Hermione, can I talk to you in private?" Ron asked curtly.

"No whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of everyone." At that point both Arthur, Harry, and Ginny had entered the room.

"Fine then, I love you. Don't marry Fred." He blurted out.

Fred moved towards him anger coursing through his veins, "Fred please don't." pleaded Hermione.

"Hermione, he is being a total arse. He just needs to get over himself."

"I agree but you don't need to resort to violence." She turned to Ron, "Ron I'm sorry but I am in love with Fred and I am going to have a family with him and there is nothing you can do to change my mind."

He looked away from her, "I thought we were friends."

"For Merlin's sakes, we are friends. Or we were, I guess. You have frozen both Fred and I out of your life ever since we started dating. I want to go back to the way everything used to be, but you won't let it happen."

"How am I supposed to act? My best friend is going to marry my brother and have his kid, should I just act like I don't have feelings for you for the rest of my life?"

"Well you don't have to act like a complete git! I want to be your friend Ron, but if you can't just accept that I have fallen in love and that I am happy than I guess that I'm not your friend." She yelled. Hermione began to feel dizzy and stumbled towards a chair.

"'Mione, what's wrong, are you ok?" asked Fred concerned.

She turned to look at him, "Yeah I'm fine I just…." She didn't finish but started to fall and Fred caught her, just inches before her head hit the floor.

"Hermione!"

**A/N: Hehe another cliffy, I just couldn't resist sorry. :D The more review I get the faster I update.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hermione groaned and rolled over on her side, "Good morning sleepy head."

She opened her eyes. She was lying on a hospital bed in a completely white room and facing her was Fred, "What happened?"

"Well when you were yelling at Ron it put stress on the baby and made you black out. I caught you just in time." He explained, flexing his non-existent arm muscles.

"Is the baby ok?" she asked her voice full of panic.

"It's ok the baby is fine, calm down Hermione."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to freak out like that."

He placed a hand on the side of her face and kissed her, "You have no reason to be sorry and it is completely understandable that you would be worried about the baby."

"You're right."

"As always."

"Oh shove off." Hermione laughed. Then she remembered, "What happened after I blacked out?"

His expression changed to one of a child who knew that he might be in big trouble, "Well after I caught you I took you into the living room and laid you down, and then Ron tried to come in there and blame me for what had happened. Don't be mad at me 'Mione, but I couldn't hold in any longer, so I punched him in the face."

"Good I'm glad."

Fred looked like he had been slapped in the face, "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

"Don't be so surprised. I think that if I hadn't blacked out and if Ron had kept on arguing I might have done the exact same thing."

"Wow I'm impressed, little miss violence-never-solves-anything would have punched my little brother. Miss Granger I think I might be rubbing off on you." He crossed his arms over his chest looking smug.

"Oh come off it." She laughed. "So when can I get out of this horrid place?"

"The healer said once you woke up and she checked you out we could leave."

Almost on cue a healer with chalk white robes on strode into the room, "I see you're up now Miss Granger. Your baby is perfectly fine and you look great so you are free to go, but I want you off work for a week. We really don't want another incident like this happening, or I will have to put you on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy."

"Thank you." Hermione replied. The healer left and Fred helped Hermione get dressed, then they went down to the first floor and flooed back home.

Once they arrived Hermione plopped herself down on the couch, "So what am I going to do for a whole week?" she thought aloud.

"If I know mum she will probably be over here first thing tomorrow to get the ball rolling with the wedding."

"Sounds fun."

"That's what you think now. Don't you remember when Bill and Fleur got married?"

Hermione shuddered, "I guess I tried to just block that memory out. But I don't think it will be that bad, especially since I'm not as finicky as Fleur."

"I honestly don't think it will matter. Mum can be very controlling, just you wait and see."

…

Fred hadn't lied; about anything. Just as he had predicted, Molly had come to visit the next day and immediately started planning the wedding, and it was like that the rest of the week. When Hermione was allowed to go back to work her weekends were either spent buying things for the wedding, buying things for the baby or going to doctor's appointments. To top things off Ron hadn't come around at all and whenever Fred and Hermione went over to the Burrow he would 'coincidently' not be there, meaning that Hermione was never able to resolve their problem.

"I'm home!"

"In the Bedroom!" Hermione yelled back.

Fred walked into their bedroom and slipped his shoes off before joining Hermione on the bed, "How was your day?"

"Your mum came over again and kept pestering me about the guest list and the menu even though both have been finalized for over a month." Hermione rubbed her hand back and forth on her stomach, which was now the size of a large watermelon. "I can't wait until this baby comes."

"Only one week until we will be parents and only three days until we are married." He grinned placing his hand on top of Hermione's.

"I don't think I can do this." She whispered tears forming in her eyes.

"'Mione don't worry you will be a wonderful mum."

She turned so she could look at him, "It's not that, I don't know if I can go through with this wedding."

"What do you mean?"

"Throughout this whole process the only decision I have gotten to make is who I am going to marry. Going into it I thought that everything would be the way I always pictured it a small, quiet wedding. But now it is huge, I feel like all of Hogwarts has been invited. It doesn't even feel like I'm the one getting married anymore. I didn't even get to pick out my own dress."

"Oh 'Mione why didn't you tell me?" he enveloped her in his arms and she cried into his chest.

"I didn't want to make matters worse." She answered after she had calmed down.

"You know what we will make this wedding happen and exactly how you want it." He stated simply.

Hermione sat back up, "How?"

"First off we are going to go to Madame Malkin's and pick out the wedding dress that _you_ want. Then we are going to go to that small church in Hogsmeade and you and I are going to get married."

"Ok, but can Ginny and Harry come? Oh and George? I really want them to be there."

"Of course I will go ring them right now and see if George is still downstairs." He gave her a quick kiss and moved towards the door.

"Wait, Fred?"

"Yeah 'Mione?"

"Thank you for doing this."

"Anything for you Mrs. Weasley." He replied grinning slyly at her.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it please review! Also I will be without a computer for a few days so it will be at least Friday until I can get another chapter up, sorry fellow wizards, please do not hex me too badly. ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Fred was able to catch George, who had still been closing up the shop and then he rang Harry and Ginny who were there in a flash. The guys headed to the church with there dress robes and Ginny took Hermione across the street to Madam Malkin's and the two found the perfect dresses. Ginny had found a knee length, strapless satin bridesmaid dress that was the color of the night sky and fit her like a glove. Hermione's wedding dress was exactly how she had always pictured it. It was a strapless gown with a simple bow that matched to color of Ginny's dress along the bust line. The dress fit perfectly and was not too tight around her ever growing stomach.

They paid for the dresses and carried them out of the store before apparating to the small church in Hogsmeade. They walked into the dressing room and started getting ready, careful not to let the guys see them.

Hermione had her dress on and was sitting at the vanity table while Ginny arranged her hair in a French twist pinning it back in a bun, "Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Fred and I talked about it and we wanted to know if you would be the godmother?" she asked looking into her best friends eyes through the mirror.

"Oh Hermione, I would love to!" Hermione turned around in the chair and hugged her.

"Fred picked George to be the godfather so you are going to have to be the serious godparent." She laughed.

"Not a problem there." She chuckled. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

The two walked out of the room and into the hall. Harry was waiting for them in the entrance to the sanctuary; he had agreed to walk Hermione down the aisle since her parents couldn't be there. She had never been able to track them down after the war, she just hoped that they were somewhere in Australia living a happy life. She wished that they could have been there right now to see her get married, to eventually meet there grandchild. These thoughts brought tears to her eyes that she hurried to wipe away, this was supposed to be a happy event and it did not do well to dwell on dreams and wishes.

The doors opened and Ginny walked out as Hermione's maid of honor.

Harry turned to Hermione, "I am really happy for you 'Mione."

"Thanks Harry, that means a lot to me."

The double doors swung open and they started down the aisle. George and Ginny stood up front with Fred and the minister. But Hermione only had eyes for Fred. If you asked her today she wouldn't be able to tell you what the chapel, minister or anything else in that room looked like. All she saw was the love of her life standing at the altar waiting for her.

They reached him and Hermione took Fred's hands in her own. The ceremony started, Hermione said the right words at the right times but she only faintly remembered doing so because her mind was a bit pre-occupied. Hermione was thinking about the reasons she was getting married to Fred Weasley. The most obvious reason that she had fallen in love with him, not to mention that the two had been dating for over four years and it was about time they should be getting married. They had fallen in love with each other and in a little e less than a week they would be parents!

She had already been smiling but the smile on her face grew wider at the thought that she would soon be a mum and Fred would be a dad. Most people would think that the baby would be the reason for them getting married. This was partly true, neither of them wanted to raise their child without being married, but both knew that they were marrying for love. Not because they felt obligated to or because people expected them to, but because she and Fred had fallen head over heals in love with each other.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife." He gestured to Fred. "You may now kiss the bride."

Fred grabbed Hermione and dipped her down planting a passionate kiss on her lips, "I love you Mrs. Weasley." He grinned setting her back upright.

"I love you to Mr.-" she couldn't finish, as a terrible pain coursed through her whole body.

She clutched her stomach and let out a cry of agony. Fred helped her to set down on the floor, "Hermione, what's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked panicked.

"Baby. Coming. Now."

**A/N: (Evil laugh) Another cliffy, and I just got back, sorry people had to do it. But if you send some awesome reviews my way I just might be able to get the next chapter up by tomorrow.**** Oh and I would love some suggestions for baby names, still haven't decided if it should be a boy or a girl, and I would love to know what you guys think. I also apologize for the length, or lack thereof but this was how I had it laid out in my mind.**** ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Fred walked out of the hospital room hours later, tired, but positively beaming. Ginny, Harry, and George stood up, "It's a boy" They cheered and clapped, "and a girl."

The three stood there for a moment shocked. Ginny finally spoke up, "What do you mean?"

"Hermione had twins. Apparently every time she went in for a scan the girl was always hiding behind the boy. She's a bit smaller than her brother, but she's still very healthy." Fred explained.

"When can we see them?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Well Hermione's pretty tired and I know you probably are too so why don't you guys come back in the afternoon?"

Her face fell a bit, "Alright, we'll see you then."

The three of them started walking towards the lifts and then Fred remembered something, "Hey guys?" They turned around, "Don't tell mum about the wedding just yet, Hermione and I wanted to wait to tell her in person."

"Our lips are sealed." George answered, making the motion of zipping his mouth shut.

"Thanks." Fred turned around and walked back into the hospital room, closing the door behind him. Hermione was sitting up on the bed holding a baby in either arm.

He sat down in the chair beside the bed and Hermione gently placed their son in his arms, "What are we going to name them?"

"Well I know that I want this one to have George as his middle name."

Hermione looked down at her daughter, "And I know that I want her to have Ginny as her middle name."

"For a boy I've always kind of like the name Hayden." He said looking up at Hermione.

She smiled at him and stroked her son's small tuft of brown hair, "That is a perfect name." she looked down at her daughter. Curly locks of Weasley red hair were already sprouting at the top of her head, "I think the name Scarlet suits her well. Considering that she's already got that bright red hair." She laughed.

Fred chuckled, "I like that. Hayden George Weasley "he looked down at the baby in his arms. "and Scarlet Ginny Weasley." Hermione finished.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked looking up at Hermione.

"Sure."

"Well truthfully, I don't think I would have asked you to marry me if you hadn't told me you were pregnant." Hermione looked shocked, tears coming to her eyes. "No, no that's not what I meant. Sorry, what I meant to say was it probably would have taken me a lot longer to ask you. I didn't know if you even wanted something like that, or if you would say yes. Then when you told me that you were pregnant I just knew that it was this sign that everything would be perfectly fine, we just had to let things fall into place."

Hermione wiped away her tears and laughed a little at his babbling "So I guess these babies were our final reason for getting married than?"

He laughed, "Yeah I guess so. Let's not ever tell them that though, they would probably hold that over our heads forever."

"Yes well I'm going to thank them anyway." Fred handed Hayden back to her, "Thank you babies." She whispered to the sleeping infants in her arms.

Fred placed a kiss on her forehead, "Thank _you_ Hermione. I love you so much."

"I love you too Fred."

**A/N: Alright well that was the last chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the reviews I loved reading them. A special shout-out to my friend Abigail, thanks for convincing me to get my creative juices flowing, couldn't have written any of my stories without you. ;)**


End file.
